


With These Fangs

by SashaDistan



Series: Galra Week 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Kolivan is secretly a big softy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Public Claiming, Public Nudity, clothing is optional for Galra, tiny CW for blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDistan/pseuds/SashaDistan
Summary: When Ulaz asks Thace to bite him, Thace says 'no', because he wants to show his mate he loves him properly.Which means publicly.And no one has done that in a damn long time... how does this ritual go again?
Relationships: Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Series: Galra Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003470
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43





	With These Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Galra Week 2020. Prompt 2 - Mating Bites

“Bite me.”

Thace pauses, panting, and pulls back from the sweet curve of Ulaz’s neck, where he has been mouthing, nipping, and licking and they grind against each other. The short pale fur which is perfectly visible above the neck of his under suit is always irresistible. Ulaz’s eye narrow, and he pulls back still further to hold Thace’s face between his hands.

“Thace?”

“No.”

The moment the word is out – gasped and without context – he regrets it, because Ulaz’s expression crumples like a collapsing star. Ulaz pulls away, his long pale limbs scrambling out of Thace’s lap, his ears pressing back against his head in a very clear expression of sadness. Thace lurches off the bed and snags an arm around his waist, hauling his lover back against his chest.

“Not ‘no’ because I don’t want to,” Thace hurriedly growls into Ulaz’s skin, noting the way the short fur shivers against his lips as he speaks. “‘No’ because I want to do it right. I want you to be mine forever.”

“Forever?” Ulaz echoes, his voice soft and without tether.

Thace brings his other arm up to trace across his lover’s chest, then up over his heart, ticking his fingers up until he caresses the still-damp fur where he’d been leaving all his kisses. Ulaz shudders into the touch.

“Yes. Forever.” Thace kisses the back of his lover’s neck, patterning each nub of his spine with his lips. “I want us to be mated properly, with witnesses. Like it used to be.”

“But… Kolivan…”

Thace frowns.

“Kolivan can learn to like it, or he can suck my massive dick-”

“-Hey, that’s my job-” Ulaz interjects, spinning in Thace’s embrace.

“-I want to mate you properly and he’s not going to fucking stop us.” Thace exhales angrily, wanting to get all his stubborn, directionless rage out in one go. “Knowledge or death can piss off. I’m choosing you.”

“Thace…” Ulaz’s voice of full of wonder and a little confusion, but Thace pushes on regardless.

“What exactly is the point of fighting this war if we never let ourselves enjoy the tiny bits of peace we can carve out?”

“My love…” Ulaz’s hands are warm and soothing over his fur, smoothing down his chest, flattening the raw edges of his anger. Ulaz has always been the calmer and more sensible of them. “I want that too, but you know we have to have someone there to witness. And it should be him presiding.”

Thace grins, tracing the smooth flesh of Ulaz’s neck with one claw tip, thinking already of how pretty Ulaz will look with his mark there.

“I’ll ask Antok. If anyone can get our glorious Leader onside, it’ll be him.”

*

It takes Thace a phoeb to beg Kolivan for his approval. A whole phoeb of wheedling, cajoling, debating, moralising, demanding, and eventually, actual pleading. And when it doesn’t work, Antok winks at Thace across the mess hall, and whatever he does is effective, because three days later a very uptight and repressed scented Kolivan is giving Thace and Ulaz his gracious permission to hold a mating ceremony. The day after that Kolivan is walking funny, and Antok looks smug as fuck even behind his face-shield.

The only problem is, no one outside of the empire has held a mating ceremony in many thousands of deca-pheobs, and everyone is a little fuzzy on the details.

“So, you have to fuck in public?” Regris asks in passing, carrying his blade in his tail, playing through some stealth sim whilst he walks.

“What do the witnesses do?” Nedne enquires, as she drops a tray of medical supplies off in the medbay on Ulaz’s meal break.

“Is there gonna be food?” Trhrig wants to know when he and Thace spar, as always thinking with his stomach.

 _Why did I decide we needed to do this?_ Thace thinks as he trawls through the data-web, looking for old texts on the subject. But Ulaz is snoozing in his bed, arms folded under his head, and the sweet curve of his spine and the plump cushion of his arse are peppered with the marks of their coupling. Thace sighs softly, and knows exactly why he is doing this.

*

And so, the day arrives and as many Blades are on base as is possible. They have chosen to have the ceremony right after evening meal, and there seems little point in moving everyone out of the mess hall. The assembled Blades are dressed in a variety of under suits or nothing at all depending on when they are in their work rotation, but everyone notices the fact that Ulaz’s unusually pale fur is still revealing the telling fingerprint bruises and claw marks left around his hips by Thace the previous day. The sight has Thace stirring, as he steps up to where their Leader is waiting.

In the end, no one could quite agree on what ceremonial wording was traditional, and Kolivan elects to keep things short and simple.

“You wish to be mated?”

“Yes.” Ulaz somehow manages make that one word soft and romantic and Thace’s heart does a funny little flip in his chest.

Kolivan kicks him, rather than repeat the question.

“Yes. _Yes._ I want to be mated to him.”

Kolivan rolls his eyes, but it’s Antok – standing close by with an obviously dopey expression – who flicks Kolivan with his tail and clears his throat.

“Yes, right. Port and starboard then guys. You know what to do.”

They don’t really, because the data-web never pulled up any video clips, but they each lean port, and Thace ducks the tiniest bit so that just as he places his fangs over the tender curve where Ulaz’s neck meets his shoulder. He feels the echoing touch of fangs on that same place on himself. Ulaz’s hand is grounding on his hip, Thace squeezes back.

And then blood is welling in his mouth as his fangs slice deep, pain blossoming through his body from his own neck. Thace screws his eyes shut, because the one thing he’s not prepared to do is cry in front of his superior officer. He sucks on reflex, feels Ulaz do the same, and then they are parting with bloody lips and red smeared in their fur.

“And the other side,” Antok reminds them.

The second bite isn’t as perfectly timed, and Ulaz bites first so that Thace gets the exquisite pain of his teeth before he tears into his mate. A thrill runs through him as he does so. Because he is mated now. Forever.

“No salve for a quintant,” Kolivan says in clipped tones, “otherwise it won’t scar properly.” Their Leader loops his braid around his throat from where it has slipped, and Thace is sure he sees a flash fast glimpse of an old scar there. But it’s too quick to see. Kolivan arches an eyebrow. “And now I think you’d better go fuck his lights out. You are married now after all.”

Thace glances down at his very erect and excited cock, and when Ulaz grabs his hand, the brush of his knuckles must be deliberate.

“Come, husband.”

“Not until you get back to your own quarters!” someone yells from the assembled crowd.

Thace jogs after his mate, the pair of them laughing and bleeding from their fresh mating bites, and he decides he doesn’t care what anyone else thinks. Just Ulaz.

Not knowledge or death, not any more. Now he has love, and that’s better.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please come chat with us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SashaDistan)
> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> Thank you to the incredible [Lole](https://twitter.com/@leandralena) for being an awesome beta reader.


End file.
